cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glorion
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded by || Tantonus and tp71the2nd |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded on || January 18, 2009 |- | style="background:#333366;" | Team Color || No official color designated |- | style="background:#333366;" | '''About TFU' || Glorion is a CyberNations political entity built on the principle of security, organization, and each member's prosperity. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet |- | colspan=2 | *'Chancellor' Tantonus *'Chancellor' tp71the2nd *'Chancellor' Unfilled *'Secretary of Defense': Wrestlingnation *'Secretary of State': Unfilled *'Secretary of the Treasury': Unfilled *'Secretary of Recruitment': Unfilled |} Glorion is an alliance on Cybernations. It was officially created on January 18, 2009 by the Constitution of Glorion, signed by Chancellors Tantonus and tp71the2nd, both formerly of the First Union, the First United Council, and the United Foundation. =Constitution= The Constitution of Glorion was composed by Tantonus and tp71the2nd, and enacted at the beginning of Glorion by them. The full text of the current constitution can be found here: http://glorion.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=13. =Alliance Information= Executive Branch The Chancellory The Heads of State and Heads of Government are three equally-powerful Chancellors. They oversee and advise on most areas of government, both foreign and domestic issues, defense issues, financial systems, and communications. Military The Secretary of Defense is responsible for maintaining watch over all armaments, battalions, and military organizations within the alliance. They are also responsible for assessing potential threats, and working to communicate defense orders and information to the alliance population. Finance and Economy The Secretary of the Treasury is responsible for maintenance and monitoring of financial systems, including a banking system and a taxation system within the alliance. They must keep financial growth statistics of the alliance, and also must prosecute (within the judicial system) anyone who commits a financial crime against the alliance or in violation of the CyberNations game rules. They are also responsible for working with the Recruitment Department in arranging initial nation signup bonues. Recruitment The Secretary of Recruitment is responsible for managing recruitment and advertising campaigns for the alliance. They are also responsible for arranging initial nation signup payments, in conjunction with the Treasury. Legislative Branch The High Council The High Council is composed of 5 or more members, and they deliberate on laws to be enacted by the alliance. The number of Councillors, if increased, is constitutionally-required to remain an odd number (i.e. 5, 7, 9, 11, 13), so as to prevent any 50/50 or split decisions. A majority vote must be reached in order for any bills to be passed on to the Chancellors for approval. Judicial Branch The Supreme Court The Supreme Court is composed of 3 Justices who rule on trials brought before them by government departments or other members of Glorion. Verdicts can only be reached by either a 2 to 1 vote or a unanimous vote. =History= The First Union Within the first few weeks of both Tantonus and tp71the2nd joining the game, they knew that joining an established alliance wasn't for them. They immediately decided to start their own alliance from scratch and with no experience, and did so on February 16, 2007 upon the signing of the Constitution of the First Union. They both served as co-Chancellors, or leaders, of the First Union and within 4 months the alliance had grown to twenty members, all through recruitment efforts put forth solely by Tantonus and tp71the2nd. When unavoidable real-life issues caused a lack of game activity by both Tantonus and tp71the2nd, the alliance declined during the summer months of 2007. When the Chancellors returned to full duties, they discovered a tiny alliance now consisting of only a few loyal members. As part of a revitalization and restoration program, both Chancellors wrote and enacted a new, more concise, and more efficient constitution. They also stepped up recruitment efforts exponentially, but to no avail. As they themselves were the only ones working to build the alliance, they had very little money to offer recruits. The First United Council On December 6, 2007 the First Union merged with The United Cybernations of Warriors (UCW) and the Federal Defense Council (FDC), thus forming the First United Council. Tantonus served as the alliance's new Secretary of the Treasury, and tp71the2nd served as the new Secretary of State, both under the President of the alliance, Millhouse. After the first month the First United Council was still trying to find its legs in the world. With frequent changes of the Secretary of Labor position, much of the recruiting and other aspects that allow alliances to grow went unaddressed. However, with President Millhouse's appointment of General Potere to the position, the First United Council seemed to be on the road to prosperity with a recruitment program established by the new Secretary of Labor. The day to day activities of the alliance still consisted of creating a strong government and policies to effectively run the alliance into the future. In January 2008 a treaty was ratified making the First United Council a protectorate of the Order of Feudalistic Security or OFS. This treaty was titled The City-State Pact for the First United Council. In March 2008 Tantonus initiated a tax collection program that raised $13,000,000 for the still-small alliance's budget. In May 2008 Tantonus and tp71the2nd were removed from their government posts by President Millhouse, who thought that a government shakeup should occur, but apparently for no valid reason. This caused upset from tp71the2nd and Tantonus, who were both enraged at this. From May to June, Tantonus drafted official proposals for an Intelligence Agency and an alliance-based education system, both of which were immediately turned down by President Millhouse. There was also growing debate over the lottery created by the newly-appointed Secretary of the Treasury, Blanketman. On July 1, 2008, an alliance state of emergency was announced by President Millhouse. The alliance had discovered that Blanketman, Tantonus's replacement as Secretary of the Treasury, had planned on laundering money out of the alliance and proceeding to destroy the First United Council. He was immediately banished. On July 24 Tantonus was quietly given back his post as Secretary of the Treasury, and appointed tp71the2nd as Central Bank Governor. Throughout the entire year, there were continual disagreeances between Millhouse and joint efforts by tp71the2nd and Tantonus. The United Foundation On September 13, 2008, the First United Council officially completed a merger process with The Sultans of Swing and ratified a new constitution, under the new alliance name, The United Foundation. The UF presented many situations where Tantonus and tp71the2nd were hindered politically by Millhouse, who became increasingly more totalitarian and distrustful over this period. In the fall and winter months of 2008, Millhouse decided to put his position of President up for election, and even said that he was considering leaving CyberNations. Tantonus ran and was elected President. Up until December 2008, hostility between the administration, headed by President Tantonus and tp71the2nd, and Millhouse increased until the point where Tantonus and tp71the2nd were forcibly removed in a coup fashion, and Millhouse reclaimed the Presidency. Glorion After being politically ousted and unduly criticised, Tantonus and tp71the2nd had had enough with the political bickering, tyranny, and intolerance. They both decided to found Glorion. =Major Crimes= Treason Section 8; Article 1 Treason is defined as any implied, planned, or undertaken action to cause harm or undue impeachment of the Chancellors or any other member of the executive cabinet. Those charged by the government with this crime, then tried and found guilty by the court, shall be sentenced to a minimum fine of $500,000 paid to the Treasury and banishment from the alliance, or a maximum of a $3,000,000 fine paid to the Treasury and perma-ZI. Dual Citizenship Section 8; Article 2 Dual Citizenship is defined as having effective politically-recognized membership in both the Glorion forum and a foreign forum. This excludes membership in a government-recognized diplomatic capacity. Those charged by the government with this crime, then tried and found guilty by the court, shall be sentenced to a minimum fine of $500,000 paid to the Treasury and a requirement to cancel the foreign membership, or a maximum of a $1,000,000 fine paid to the Treasury and banishment. Taxation Fraud Section 8; Article 3 Tax Fraud is defined as under-payment of taxes during a government-sanctioned tax collection. One can only be charged with this upon investigation by the Treasury, and a trial by the Supreme Court. Those charged with this crime, who are tried and found guilty in court, shall be sentenced to a minimum fine of the remaining balance of their tax, and a maximum of a fine of $1,000,000, both payable to the Treasury. Aiding Enemies Section 8; Article 4 Noted Enemy Funding is defined as a transfer of funds to any member of an enemy alliance, or an enemy nation, that has been defined as an enemy by the government of Glorion. Those charged by the government with this crime, then tried and found guilty by the court, shall be sentenced to a minimum fine of the amount illegally transferred payable to the Treasury, and a maximum of $3,000,000 payable to the Treasury and banishment from Glorion. =Related Links= Glorion Forums http://glorion.b1.jcink.com/ Category:Alliances Category:Glorion